skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
November 02, 2006
Hope: Thanks. Steve? Steve? Can I talk to you? Take it slow. How are you? Steve: Oh, well... a lot better than Kayla. Yeah, she should be the one standing here. I should be unconscious. Everybody would be a lot happier. Hope: You and Kayla are both family. We're pulling for both of you, Steve. Steve: Yeah, I can feel you all looking at me, expecting me to do something to make Kayla well. I wish I could. I don't know what to do. And I got Stephanie staring at me with those sad eyes. She's praying I'll fall back in love with her mother. I'd do that for her if I could. Hope: Steve. Steve: Hope, I know Kayla's your friend. This isn't what you want to hear. Hope: You're my friend, too. And I do respect your feelings, but nobody knows better than I how happy Kayla made you -- nobody. Steve: Well... maybe I'll remember someday. But I may not have someday, Hope, you know? I almost died. I could still die. So I want to ask you to do a favor for me. Hope: What kind of favor? Steve: It's Billie. I know she's not your favorite person, but she didn't have to come here. Do you know how hard it was for her to come here? She's been a good friend to me, and I want to get her something. I want you to go out and pick something out -- like a necklace or something -- that would be from me. Could you do that? Could you do that for me? Hope: You're asking me to go shopping for jewelry for the woman who slept with my husband? Steve: I know. I'm stuck in this fishbowl. I can't do it. I would if I could. Can you please do it for me? Hope: I'll do it. Steve: Thanks, Hope. What's going on? Nurse: Kayla's monitor alarm just sounded at the nurses' station. Steve: Is she all right? Nurse: She's breathing faster, and her oxygen saturation is low. Steve: What does that mean? Nurse: Her lungs are having some trouble. I'm going to page Dr. Myers. Steve: Hurry up! Kayla? Kayla, you got to hang in there. A lot of people need you. Frankie: You sure you want to do this? Because I don't think they've gotten any better. Stephanie: She is my mom. I need to be here for her. Frankie: I understand. Steve: Hey, Stephanie. Hey, come on, baby. Your mama wouldn't want to see you upset. Stephanie: How would you know, okay? This is all your fault. Steve: Do you really think this is my fault? Stephanie: Yes, I do. Frankie: You told me you would not get upset. Stephanie: breaking Frankie, I need to say this, okay? My dad needs to know how I feel. You are so wrapped up in yourself, Dad, about how you don't remember mom. And you know what? I feel sorry for you. I do. Steve: I'm not asking for your pity, Stephanie. Stephanie: But have you ever, even once, tried to put yourself in her shoes? I mean, she basically had no life when you disappeared, and even when she thought you were dead, she could never let go of her love for you. And now, by some miracle, here you are. Do you have any idea how happy she was when she found out that you were alive? It was like she came back to life herself. And now look at her. Look at her, laying there, dying, and you don't even care. Steve: That's not true. Stephanie: It makes me wonder what kind of man you really are...why she ever loved you. Steve: I don't know why she loved me, but I do care. I care a lot. Stephanie: If you did, then you'd be trying to help her, not sitting there, Dad, staring into space! Steve: Stephanie, the doctors don't know how to help her. I don't know what I can do. Stephanie: Well, something, damn it! Anything! Okay? Just -- maybe she can hear, you know? Try to talk to her. Give her a reason not to give up. If anyone can get through to her, Dad, it is you. Please, Dad. Dad! Won't you at least just try? Okay? I am begging you. Please. Give her a reason to live. Category:2006